


i've seen worse situations

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Pre-The Force Awakens, Some Fluff, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forgive me for my people being....flirtatious with your husband," She said opening the door to where Han was being held, "It's not everyday we get a princess consort. Let alone a handsome one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've seen worse situations

**Author's Note:**

> The Following was prompted at the [TFA Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html): 
> 
> I just realized that Han probably holds the official title of Consort to Princess Leia.
> 
> So, on some mission or another (set closer to the OT than TFA), Han gets captured by some bad guys, and then they find out who he is. "Han Solo?" He's expecting that to be followed by 'the smugler?' or 'the war hero?' or 'the captain of the Millennium Falcon?' But instead, "The Princess' Consort?" Oh no. It's going to be one of those hostage situations.
> 
> They hold Han for ransom, demanding payment from Leia. Due to loose interpretations of his title, along with the fact that he's smokin' hot, they get the impression he's not more than a hot piece of ass to Leia, and treat him accordingly. Cue multiple people flirting, making lewd comments, handsy admirers, etc.

"Alright I gave you my weapons and the support you needed now where is my husband," Leia said folding her arms. She had to admit she had to respect the leader of this band of ruffians. While she had made a foolish move taking her husband she was doing it for the good of her people.

"Come with me Princess Leia," The leader of Han's Captors said.

She gave the Princess a small smile and lead her down the hall. Leia mentally prepared herself for what she would see once she found her husband again. Considering she once saw Han engulfed in Carbonite before her eyes it would probably be nothing. Still if they tortured him he would probably need some comfort.

As Leia walked down the hall she picked up voices, mostly females giggling and laughing with some muffled and teasing taunts only to get louder the further they walked.

"Well he's good enough to satisfy a princess," One of them said, "I wonder how well he could satisfy me!"

"Think we can ask the boss to untie him," Another added, "I want his big greasy mechanic hands all over me...or his mouth"

"No!" It was a high pitched male voice this time, "I bet the princess rides him like this all the time. We should leave him just like this."

Leia couldn't help but smirk. At the beginning of her marriage to Han, there was some jealousy every time women or men flirted with with him. Han was a handsome man with chiseled features, quite a catch for everyone who set their eyes upon him. She often feared that one of his many admirers would whisk him away.

But eventually...she learned not to be jealous. She learned to be flattered. After all, she was lucky to possess an incredible man in looks and deeds as a prize......

"Ladies ladies," A new voice was added to the frock of admirers it was Han's, "oh and gentleman. I am very flattered that you think I am handsome and I do agree," Leia couldn't help but roll her eyes at that "but, as you could see by the ring on my finger that I belong to one woman and one woman alone...and that is my Princess."

And there was the fact that even though people would fawn over him as if he was a god or adonis at the end of the day, he would always choose her over anyone else.

"Forgive me for my people being....flirtatious with your husband," She said opening the door to where Han was being held, "It's not everyday we get a princess consort. Let alone a handsome one."

The door opened and Leia tried not to laugh. Han looked up at her with a sense an absolute pure relief. The poor man was tied with his hand above his head to the bedframe. Ladies and two men laid on either side of him, some were running their hands on his arms. Others rested their hands on his chest. Another tried to put their hands down his pants but he kneed them before the could even go under the waistline.

"See everyone," Han said smiling at Leia, "My wife."

There were a chorus of collective disappointed moans as the leader moved over pulling out a knife. She quickly cut the ropes free. Han sat up swatting away some of the hands that tried to grab him as he stood up.

"Aw don't go," One of the females said, "maybe your wife could share we can pleasure her too."

Leia gave her a look before Han embraced her. She couldn't help but drink in the sour looks of jealously as Han kissed her.

"Sorry ladies he's mine and mine alone," Leia said wrapping an arm around his waist, "besides you wouldn't want him....he's a scoundrel."

"Really?" Han mumbled.

Leia never answered. She only chuckled as she walked him out the door.


End file.
